You Were My Wind
by Marina1
Summary: A prequel of sorts to my first fic, "Haruka...(Distance...)", based in the same AU universe. It's been a year since Maron has died, and Chiaki comes to her grave to contemplate her life. A little Chiaki sorrow, ne? A few spoilers for the end of the manga,


Notes: See... I told you I'd find that other fic that was floating around in my brain. Believe it or not, this fic just POPPED, literally, out of no where. I started writing down a bunch of words, and then they started making sense, and then, before I realized it, I had another fic on my hands!! I literally wrote this nearly in one night. This fic is sort of a prequel to my first fic, "Haruka...". Once again, like my other fic, it's a little melancholic at first, but it gets better, I promise. I always make you feel better after making you depressed. Hey, that's part of the fun of my fics. Oh, and this one doesn't deal with the "religion" in the series as much as the last one did, so don't be scared of it if that sort of thing bothers you. And once again, it's a little abstract. But hey, that's my style!! ;-) And YAY!! I get to use Japanese words in this story!! See the glossary at the bottom if you don't know what a word means. And (one more) once again, this may conflict slightly with some of the things that are established at the manga's end, but not really, as it takes place after the true established end of the manga and doesn't mess with the continuity at all. Or something... Call it an alternate universe, ne? Please see the notes at the end for my explanations of things. Rate and review, of course!! Here we go!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. That was created by the talented Tanemura Arina. Other things that I borrow belong to their respective owners(see notes at the end). I'm not making money off of this, so please don't sue me. The only thing that I own that is of any value is my insanity. I don't think anyone wants that...  
  
You Were My Wind  
by Marina  
  
"The "eternity" which a doll has is, after all, is just an imitation.   
It will never be as beautiful as "the moment",   
which living humans will only experience once."  
- Kaitou Jeanne. Translated by Emi-chan.  
  
"If Maron had died, then I probably would have too.   
My body would be moving but my heart would have stopped forever.   
And that's the same as dying."  
- Nagoya Chiaki. Translated by Emi-chan.  
  
"It doesn't matter how much you love a person,   
in the end, they'll disappear from you.   
Someday, they'll leave you."  
- Nagoya Chiaki. Translated by Emi-chan.  
  
A grave. A tomb. The final resting place of someone so important. So important to the fabric of the very world itself.  
  
And now she was gone. Just like that. A life snuffed out like the flame of a candle.  
  
All that was left was her earthly remains of course. Her soul had long since departed to the next world. But that wasn't any reason why the body that had been the vessel for this soul didn't deserve a nice, long, peaceful rest and a way return to the earth that had spent millions of years producing it, only to have it back in a span of time that was the equivalent to the wink of an eye to eternity. That was the true purpose of the grave. Not as a bed for the soul, but a transport for the earth.  
  
The man stood at the foot of the grave and heaved a long sigh. She didn't really belong below the earth, he thought to himself. It didn't suit her. Not one that had been his wind for so long... and yet, so short...  
  
He had chosen to come today because it was the day she had died a year ago. The day he had wanted to die as well.  
  
But she had made him promise, with her dying breath, that he would live. That he would continue to smile. For her sake, and for Natsuki's sake.  
  
And so he had. And even when she was gone, those words held him up, and kept him alive.  
  
Even from the grave she spoke to him, filled him with the courage to go on. She was truly still his wind.  
  
He winked back the tears that were filling his eyes. Stop thinking about it, he told himself. She wouldn't want to be remembered with tears.  
  
It was late. The cemetery was actually already closed. But a locked gate hadn't ever been able to stop the likes of him. He had chosen to come now because, earlier, the cemetery had been filled with others who came to pay their respects to her on the anniversary of her death. He had kept his distance and watched the crowds of people moving in and out. He had seen Miyako and Yamato staring at the grave with tears in their eyes, holding each other. Then they too, moved away from the groups of people to talk alone about her, to reminisce without others' voices interfering.  
  
They had looked sad at first, but then Yamato had said something, some memory, that had made Miyako smile and laugh. Then Miyako started talking animatedly again, relating her own tales of her friend's exploits. Finally, they both returned to the grave and left their offering of flowers and then walked solemnly out of the cemetery to return to their home and their son.  
  
He had also seen Noin. When he recognized the dark figure standing on the outskirts of the crowd, he was startled at first. He watched with apprehension and interest as the man stood there with a single rose in his hand, his head bowed, mouthing something. Then, suddenly, the crowd went quiet, and the people parted as he moved through them. Everyone seemed in awe of this dark man, who pervaded the atmosphere around them with something deep and black that no one could ever truly touch no matter how much one tried. Some of the people had thought that maybe he was half mad, or that he had some hidden crime on his soul. Others thought that perhaps he was filled with some sort of eternal hurt or grief. Or that perhaps he was being punished for something he had done in a past life. Whatever they thought, though, they kept it to themselves in a respectful silence. Noin stood before the grave for a moment, then got down on one knee and bowed before it, placing his single rose in with the rest of the flower offerings. Then he straightened and vanished into the crowd before anyone could figure out where he had gone. It was his way.  
  
People continued to come in a steady stream throughout the day. When the sun finally set, the gates to the cemetery were closed, and the holy ground fell into an eternal silence.  
  
Which had been briefly interrupted by this man.  
  
He sighed again, and a gentle breeze ruffled the tree branches above him. He kneeled before the grave stone, with a large bouquet of white lilies. He sat there in silence for a moment, contemplating the sound of the wind. Then he looked up at the grave stone and began to speak to it.   
  
He told her everything that had happened since she had passed on a year ago. How Natsuki was growing strong and energetic, and how well she was doing in school. She missed her mother a little, but she kept her spirits high, as he had.  
  
"Something about her reminds me of you, " he told her, "I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's there."  
  
"Papa." a small girl's voice interrupted his reverie.  
  
He whirled around, "Natsuki!! How did you get here!?"  
  
"Oba-chan said you'd be here, visiting Mama. And you left the cemetery gate open."  
  
He shook his head. Miyako had told her where he was? And he'd left the gate open? He was getting careless.  
  
"Why did you come to see Mama?" she asked, tipping her head to one side curiously.  
  
He smiled at her, then reached out and drew the small girl into his lap. They both sat, facing the grave stone in silence for a minute. Then Natsuki spoke up again.  
  
"Papa, what's it say?"  
  
"Can you read some of it, Natsuki?"  
  
The girl scowled at the stone for a moment, then flinched.  
  
"I can't read that." she said scornfully, indicating the kanji of the family name inscribed on the stone. Then her face lightened slightly as she pointed to the hiragana that made up the first name, "I can read that!! It says... " and she sounded it out slowly, "Ma... ro... n... Maron!! That's Mama's name!!"  
  
He nodded, resting his chin on the head of the little girl that was his life now, "Yes, that's Mama's name."  
  
"What's the rest of it say?"  
  
He sighed, and continued to read with fluidness of someone who had read the words a million times before, "Strong and serious, matchless and marvelous, cheerful and courageous. Wife and soulmate. Friend. Kaitou. When she passed on, a light went out in the universe. She was our wind."  
  
He frowned suddenly. "Actually, I think that should say, 'She is our wind'."  
  
Natsuki was frowning too. "What's it all mean?"  
  
He chuckled. "Want me to read the rest?"  
  
Natsuki nodded.  
  
He continued, "With love from Miyako, Yamato, and Zen, her friends, and Chiaki, her loving husband."  
  
Natsuki giggled, "Oba-chan, Oji-chan... who is Zen?"  
  
"An old friend of your mother's. An old friend." he replied wearily, memories of another time clouding his thoughts.  
  
"And Chiaki... that's you Papa!!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Papa, is something wrong?"  
  
Chiaki shook his head, "Not really. Sometimes though... sometimes I really miss your mother."  
  
Natsuki turned and buried her face in her father's shoulder as she wrapped her small arms around his neck and hugged him with all of her might.  
  
"I miss Mama too." she sniffled into his shoulder. Then she looked up and smiled into his face, "But you know what? I think she's still around."  
  
"Hontou ne?" Chiaki smiled back.  
  
"Hai. When the wind blows, it's like I can feel her. And smell her citrus hair. The warm touch of her hands. I can feel her!!"  
  
"Can you?" he continued to smile mysteriously.  
  
She nodded enthusiastically, "It's like you always say, Papa. She's my wind, I guess."  
  
Chiaki lifted the girl above his head, and she shrieked with laughter. He set her on his shoulders and picked up the bouquet of lilies he had set down when she arrived. Setting them down amongst the rest of the flower offerings from that day, he whispered, "Aishiteru." to the grave stone. Then he stood up and began racing around the stone while Natsuki cried, "Faster!! FASTER!!" from her father's shoulders.  
  
As he started off towards home, Natsuki turned and looked back at the grave. Suddenly, she gasped.  
  
"Nani." Chiaki glanced up at his daughter.  
  
"I SAW HER!!" Natsuki cried.  
  
"Saw who?"  
  
"Mama!! I SAW her!! She was standing by the grave... " she trailed off, puzzled.  
"Or, I think I saw her. There was someone. But she was only there for an instant. Do you think she was really there?"  
  
"She very well may have been. If I know her soul... it's traveling with the wind now..." Chiaki answered dreamily. "Come on Natsuki. Let's go home."  
  
As they walked out of the cemetery, Natsuki asked, "Papa, can we go see Ojii-chan tomorrow?"  
  
Chiaki balked, "Why do you want to go see my dad again!? That's the second time this week!!"  
  
Natsuki giggled, "But he's so funny!!"  
  
He paused for a moment, rolling his eyes, then continued, "I guess. He likes having you around anyway."  
  
"YAY!!" she shouted, then started kicking him in the back gently, "Down!! Down!! I want to run!!"  
  
"Hai, hai!! Stop kicking me!!" he laughed as he lifted her off his shoulders and set her on the ground.  
  
She tore of down the side walk, giggling, as Chiaki stayed behind to shut the gate. When he turned to watch his daughter, she turned back at the same time to smile at him.  
  
And then he realized what so reminded him of his wife that he saw in his daughter. As a breeze ruffled the hair about her face, he knew.  
  
She was his wind too.  
  
"Natsuki!!" he cried. "Matte!!" then started after her, his heart lighter than it had been since a year ago.  
  
And the cemetery was silent again.  
  
"I know who you are now.   
Gentler than an angel and more noble than a goddess.   
You are a precious girl."  
- Nagoya Chiaki. Translated by Emi-chan  
  
End(sort of)  
  
Glossary:  
  
Oba-chan: Auntie*  
Kaitou.: Mysterious Thief.  
Oji-chan: Uncle*  
Hai.: Yes.  
Hontou ne?: Oh really?  
Aishiteru.: I love you.  
Nani.: What.  
Ojii-chan: Grandpa  
Matte!!: Wait!!  
  
*When Natsuki calls Miyako and Yamato Auntie and Uncle, she doesn't mean that they're literally related to her. They're just terms of endearment.  
  
Notes:  
  
The title, "You Were My Wind", is a paraphrase of a quote that both the characters Minazuki Yamato(in Chapter 25 -- Minazuki-kun Tries Hard) and Takazuchiya Zen(in Chapter 16 -- At the End of a Prayer) said in the manga about Maron. It seemed appropriate for the title. :-)  
  
The three quotes at the beginning and the quote at the end of the story were all taken from the manga. As the quotes say, the translation that I took them from was done by Emi-chan.  
  
White lilies symbolize purity. I thought it appropriate that Chiaki should bring some for his wife, who was God's pure spirit. Go read my first fic(Haruka...) for an explanation on that one...  
  
S  
P  
O  
I  
L  
E  
R  
  
As much as I wish I had, I didn't invent Natsuki. At the end of the manga, it shows that Chiaki and Maron are happily married, and have a daughter named Natsuki. Funny thing is, Natsuki is the reincarnation of Fin!! Ponder that for a while...  
  
Once again, the quote "Strong and serious, matchless and marvelous, cheerful and courageous." is one of Kaitou Jeanne's speeches. I thought it appropriate that it be on her tombstone.  
  
I have no idea if the character of Zen is in the anime or not. But I DO know that he was in the manga. WAS being the word here, people... I figured that Chiaki would remember how important he was to Maron, so I figured that his name would wind up on her tombstone along with her friends.   
  
Chiaki comments in the manga that Maron's hair smells of citrus. It was something he distinctly remembered about her, so I figured her daughter would remember it too. So that's why I had Natsuki mention her "citrus hair".  
  
And Chiaki's dad... *snicker* He's IS crazy!! I don't know if he's in the anime or not either. He better be... Read the stupid quote of the day at the bottom of this page and see for yourself...  
  
Hey, there were less notes this time!! Well, the fic was shorter. Hehe... I actually wrote a short fic!! That is so incredibly scary...  
  
My Thank-yous:  
  
Thanks to my dear friend Elisha, who after reading this fic, got inspired to write a prequel to it!! That makes her fic a prequel to a prequel!! *laughs insanely even though it isn't funny* I hope she posts it here someday, because it's really great!! And just thanks to Elisha for being my friend, and the same thanks go to Heather, Lizzie, Farha and Scheree!! YAYYAYYAY!! I'm hyper...  
  
Thanks once again to Emi-chan , Meimi, and Peaches for translating the manga. Where else would I get the information for these fics if they hadn't? They really made my insanity possible. THANK YOU!!  
  
Thanks again to Sachi's Distribution for subtitling Jeanne for crazy people like me. Hurry up and get vol. 5 out, 'kay? And the anime just kept rolling, rolling, rolling...  
  
And, OF COURSE, thanks to Tanemura Arina!! WHOO HOO!! You sure know how to handle your manga series. Don't burn yourself out now!! And the next story after Time Stranger Kyoko should be ALL about DRAGONS!! Yes, yes, DRAGONS!! Anyway, thank you for your wonderful continued work and a steady supply of manga and fascinating characters for me to get addicted to. And maybe someday I'll figure out what all the weird titles of the chapters you made up mean, or why Maron is so deathly afraid of pig cholera... Watashi wa TON KORERA kei na no desu... (My punishment will be pig cholera...)  
  
And that's the end of my second fic!! GREAT!! I FEEL GREAT!!  
  
SD Noin: *popping in* Hey, I was actually in the fic this time. Actually, you should write a fic for me next.  
Me: You...  
SD Chiaki: *popping in as well* Hmph. You don't DESERVE to have a fic for you...  
Me: Now, now boys. You can't kill each other. You're both too cute to die.  
Noin: Well, I know I'm cute. I don't know about him...  
Chiaki: Yeah, well, at least I don't look like a vampire.  
Noin: *quietly* At least I don't look like Aladdin.  
Chiaki: I HEARD that. I DO NOT look like Aladdin!!  
Noin: Oh yeah? What kind of a name is "Sindbad" anyway?  
Chiaki: What kind of a name is "Noin"?  
Noin: It's FRENCH!!  
Chiaki: Oh yeah? Well, FRENCH THIS!! *punches the living daylights out of Noin* That is for hitting on Maron!! *punch* That is for trying to steal Maron!! *punch* That is for trying to... DO BAD THINGS to Maron!!  
Noin: You wuss. You can't even say...  
Chiaki: *PUNCH!!*  
Me: Uh... I think...  
Chiaki and Noin: *turn to me* SHUT UP!!  
Me: Is this one of those guy things?  
SD Maron: *pops in* *sighs* I think so. Men can be SO STUPID sometimes!!  
Me: I know. Sometimes even the cute ones make NO SENSE!! *comes over and pushes a button*  
*screen goes black*  
  
Stupid quote of the day:  
*singing* "A rendezvous with my son,   
just the two of us,   
the lady next door is a little fat...."  
"Dad--!! Don't kidnap you're own son!   
And shut up about the lady next door!   
Let me out!"  
- Chiaki's dad and Chiaki, respectively. Translated by Emi-chan.  
  
Email: meiryosa@hotmail.com  
Send me questions and comments!! I love hearing from people!!  



End file.
